Quatre filles et un jean
by Malicia3389
Summary: Imaginé 4 filles qui se sépare pendant les vacances et on un souvenir c'est l'échange d'un jean! C'est tiré du livre 4filles et un jean venez lire vous verez...


Cet fiction est tiré du livre 4 filles et un jean mais dite moi ce que vous en pensez quand meme.

_**Quatre filles et un jean**_

_Chapitre 1 : Prologue_

Il était une fois un pantalon. Un pantalon toute simple- un jean, bien sûr, bleu mais pas trop foncé ni trop raide comme ceux qu'on sort juste du placard le jour de la rentrée. Il était bleu délavé, irrégulier , un peu plus clair aux genoux et derrière, avec des petits traits blancs dans le bas.

Elle avait déjà bien vécu. Ca se voyait. Acheter un vêtement d'occasion, c'est un peu comme prendre un chien dans la boutique d'animaux du chemin de traverse : on sent que quelqu'un d'autre est passé avant. Notre jean n'avait rien d'un hiboux névrosé abandonné par ses maîtres, qui huhule à fendre l'âme du matin au soir. Non, le notre, c'était plutôt un bon hibou que ses propriétaires avaient du laisser a regret parce qu'ils emménageaient en appartement ou qu'ils partaient dans un pays ou on mange les hiboux.

Ce n'était pas un drame qui avait fait entrer ce jean dans notre vie, j'en était sure. Il avait atterri dans cette boutique à la suite d'un tournant dans la vie de son propriétaire, une de ces périodes de transition tout a fait normales, et pourtant tellement pénibles. C'est ça, la vie de pantalon !

C'était une bon jean, sans prétention. On pouvait se contenter de lui jeter un regard et se dire « ouais, bon, c'est un jean, quoi », ou bien s'attarder à admirer sa coupe parfaite et son magnifique dégradé de bleu. Ce n'était pas une bonne vieille robe, contente de faire son boulot : c'est a dire couvrir le corps de celle qui le portait sans en faire un boudin.

Je l'avais trouvé au fin fond de la boutique de madame Guipure pendant les soldes. Bref, j'était avec Hermione et sa petite sœur Malicia, et leur mère. Angélique voulait une robe pour le bal du collège car elle allait sortir avec un des plus beau garçon de tous Poudlard. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille à se jeter sur le premier chiffon rouge (décolleté) venu comme toute les autres. Elle voulait une tenue originale.

Si j'ai acheté ce jean, c'est surtout parce que je sais que la mère d'Hermione déteste les vêtements d'occasion. Des trucs de pauvres, selon elle. Chaque fois que sa fille décrochait un cintre elle disait « c'est sale, Malicia. »Et, dans le fond, j'ai honte de l'avouer, j'était assez d'accord avec madame Granger. En fait je préfère mille fois les étalages bien propre de la boutique hors soldes, mais il fallait absolument que j'achète quelque chose. Notre jean attendait innocemment , plié sur une étagère près de la caisse. Je me suis dit qu'il avait du être lavé. Et puis il ne coûtait que 3€ 49. Je ne l'ai même pas essayé, ce qui prouve que je n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le porter. Avec les fesses que j'ai, je ne peux pas mettre n'importe quoi.

Malicia a choisi une petite robe très original, tout a fait le contraire de ce qu'on porte d'habitude au bal du collège, et Hermione a déniché une paire de mocassin avachis. On aurait dit les chaussures de mon grand père. Hermione a de grands pieds, elle doit chausser du quarante, quarante et un. C'est la seule partie de son corps qui ne soit pas parfaite.

En rentrant à la maison, j'ai fourré le jean dans le fond de mon armoire et je n'y ai plus repensé.

Il est ressorti de l'oubli la veille des vacances, juste avant que notre petit groupe se sépare pour l'été. Je descendais en Caroline du Sud rejoindre mon père, Hermione et Malicia allaient passé 2 mois en Grèce, chez leurs grands parents, et Ginny partait faire un stage de football à Bahia California (une ville de la cote mexicaine). Lavande restait a la maison.

Ce serait la première fois que ne nous passerions pas l'été ensemble, et ça nous faisait tout drôle…

L'an passé, nous avions toutes suivi un stage de défense contre la magie noire. Hermione nous avait convaincues que cela nous aiderait à avoir de meilleurs résultats en défenses contre les forces du mal. Pour elle, ça a marché, comme d'habitude. L'année d'avant, nous avions travaillé comme animatrices stagiaires au camp des Grands-Bois, sur la cote du Maryland. Ginny donnait des cours de foot pour les moldus et de Quidditch pour les sorciers. Hermione s'occupait des travaux manuels et Lavande s'est retrouvée une fois de plus coincée à la cuisine. Moi, je donnait un coup de main a l'atelier magie enfants pour les très jeunes sorciers et théâtre pour les enfants moldus, enfin, jusqu'à ce que je m'énerve après deux gamins de neuf ans et qu'on me transfère dans les bureaux ou je passait mon temps a lécher des enveloppe à la manière moldus toutes seules dans mon coin. Ils m'aurait bien jetés dehors, mais je croit que nos parents avaient payé pour qu'on travaille là-bas alors…

Et avant ça, nous avions passé l'été à nous enduire d'huile solaire au bord de al piscine de Rock Wood en nous répétant que nous étions difformes (j'avait des seins énormes et Lavande n'en avait pas du tout). J'avais bronzé, c'est sûr, mais mes cheveux avaient catégoriquement refusé d'éclaircir : pas la moindre mèche blonde en vue. Et je crois, encore avant… euh, je ne me rappelle pas bien. Lavande a travaillé sur un chantier de bénévoles, à construire des maisons pour les familles de sorciers défavorisées. Ginny prenait des cours de tennis. Hermione et Malicia passaient leur journée a barboter dans leurs piscine. Et moi je croit que je regarder pas mal la télé, pour être honnête. Enfin, on se retrouvait quelques heures chaque jour et on ne se quittait pas du week-end.

Il y a eu des années plus marquantes que d'autres, comme celle où les parents de Hermione ont fait construire leurs piscine ou celle où Ginny a eu la varicelle et nous l'a refilée. Et l'été où mon père est parti.

Nos vies étaient rythmées par les vacances d'été. Durant l'année, Hermione lavande et moi, nous allions au collège Poudlard tandis que Ginny fréquentait un établissement spécial « Quidditch-études ». Du coup, c'était l'été qu'on se retrouvait vraiment. C'était l'été qu'on fêtait nos anniversaires l'une après l'autre et que tous les trucs vraiment important se produisait. Sauf quand la mère de Ginny et Morte. C'est arrivait à Noël.

L'été de notre naissance, nos mères se sont inscrite a un cours d'aérobic pour sorcières enceintes, dans un club baptisé Gildas. Il faut dire que c'était la grande période de l'aérobic. La prof les appelaient les « filles de Septembre ». Ma mère ma racontait qu'elle arrêtait pas de crier :

« Les filles de septembre, vous ne faites le mouvement que cinq fois, attention ! Attention ! »

Il se trouve qu'elle s'appelait Avril et les filles de septembre la détestait.

C'est comme ça qu'elle ont commençait a se voir en dehors des cours : pour se plaindrent qu'elles avaient les pieds enflés, qu'elles étaient énormes et qu'elles ne supporter pas Avril. Après notre naissance – un vrai miracle : quatre filles (sans compter le frère jumeau de Ginny appelait Ron) – elles ont continué a se voir pour se soutenir mutuellement. Elles laissaient gigoter dans un coin sur une couverture pendant qu'elles se plaignaient qu'elles dormaient mal et qu'elles étaient toujours aussi énormes. Le groupe c'était un peu dispersé par la suite, mais l'été de nos un an, et l'année d'après et l'année suivante encore, elles ont continué à se retrouver à la piscine de Rock Wood. Pendant ce temps, nous, on faisait pipi dans le petit bain et on se piquait nos jouets.

Après, leur amitié s'est effilochée, je ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Leurs vies sont devenues trop compliquées, j'imagine. Deux de nos mères ont recommençait a travailler. Les parents de Lavande ont emménageaient dans cette ferme, la-haut, au col de Rock ville. Finalement, nos mères n'avaient peut-être pas grand-chose en commun à part d'être tombées enceintes en même temps. Quand on y pense, c'était un drôle de mélange : la mère de Lavande, la jeune rebelle ; celle de Hermione, la grecque plaine d'ambition qui voulait réussir en reprenant ses études ; celle de Ginny, fraîchement débarquée d'Alabama ; et la mienne, la portoricaine dont le couple battait de l'aile. Mais, à l'époque, elles ont vraiment été amies. J'en ai encore quelques souvenirs.

Maintenant, on dirait que pour elles l'amitié, c'est un truc en option, qui arrive tout en bas de leur listes de priorité, après le mari, les enfants, le travail, la maison, l'argent, quelques parts entre les barbecues et la musique. Pour nous, c'est complètement différent. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me répéter :

« Attends, tu verras quand tu aura un copain et que tu fera des études. Tu verra quand tu entrera dans la vrai vie. » Mais a tort. On ne laissera pas la vie nous séparer.

En fait, tout ce qui a fini par resté entre elles, c'était nous, leurs filles. Elles se sont retrouvé dans la situation de parents divorcés qui n'ont plus grand-chose en commun a part les enfants et le passé. Elles ne sont pas très a l'aise quand elles se voient – surtout après ce qui est arrivé à la mère de Bridget. Comme si elles avaient peur de raviver de vieilles déceptions et peut-être même certains secrets, elles préfèrent en rester a des relations superficielles.

Les filles de septembre, c'est nous maintenant. Les vraies. Nous sommes tellement proche que nous avons parfois l'impression de ne forme qu'une seule et même personne. Pour caricaturer, il y a Ginny, la sportive ; Hermione, la beauté ; Lavande, la rebelle et moi, Pavarti la… la quoi ? Le mauvais caractère. Mais aussi celle qui s'implique le plus, celle pour qui notre amitié compte plus que tout.

Vous voulez connaître notre secret ? C'est très simple. On s'aime. On tient les unes aux autres. Et c'est rare, vous savez.

Ma mère dit que ça ne durera pas, mais moi, j'y crois. C'est un signe, ce jean. Il représente la promesse que nous nous sommes faite : quoi qu'il arrive, nous resterons amies. Mais nous nous sommes lancé un défi. Ca ne suffit pas de rester terrées dans nos petites maisons climatisées de Bethesda, au fin fond du Maryland. Nous nous sommes promis qu'un jour nous sortirions de là pour conquérir le monde.

Je pourrait vous raconter que j'ai adoré ce jean dès le premier coup d'œil et que j'ai tout de suite su apprécier sa beauté etc., etc., mais je préfère être honnête et vous avouer que j'ai failli le jeter à la poubelle. Je vais remonter un peu dans le temps et vous expliquer comment l'époque du jean magique a commencé…

Laissez des reviews Please!!


End file.
